


maybe some marshmallows

by Cancer



Series: Random Fandom 12!Fest [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, NONE OF THIS IS CANON, Tony/Vision - Freeform, char made me do it, cuz i'm a terrible writer, do you hear the fandoms sing?, if you have a really good imagination, ish, they sing bullshit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: Tony no bebe chocolate caliente





	

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo nada que decir además de que lo siento. Char me asignó Avengers para el segundo reto, pero mi cerebro se ha secado, así que tengan un poco de mis muy-mal-dirigidos feels. Sin betear cuz i'm trash. I'm sorry Char, I just wanted to write something, but I gotta work tomorrow *cries*

Tony no bebe chocolate caliente.

Cuando tenía cinco años, su mamá solía hacerlo muy cargado, algo como cinco cucharadas de chocolate, tres cucharadas de azúcar, una cucharada de jarabe, y cada vez, sin falta, tres malvaviscos de tamaño regular, nunca los pequeños que la gente pone usualmente en el chocolate caliente. Decía que no valía la pena desperdiciar tan buena bebida con semejante miseria. Esa era la única bebida que su madre hacía ella misma, no importaba cuánto Edwin le pidiera que por favor le permitiera a él hacerlo.

Cuando Tony tenía diez años, su mamá dejó de poner tanta azúcar porque a su padre se lo prohibió el doctor, pero todavía dejaba que Tony se acercara a ella en la cocina y la mirara prepararlo. Si Tony se comía los malvaviscos antes de ponerlos en el chocolate, su mamá siempre pretendía que nada había sucedido. En cierto modo, Tony piensa, era un poco como lidiar con su padre, siempre pretendiendo que nada había sucedido, no importaba que tan lejos fuera.

Tony no bebe chocolate caliente.

Cuando Tony cumplió trece, llovió tan fuerte que no había forma de ir a ningún lado, y los planes que habían hecho desde hacía un mes quedaron arruinados. En aquel momento, planes arruinados eran la última preocupación de Tony, pero Howard no necesitaba mucho para beber, y planes arruinados eran la perfecta excusa. Tony no sabía entonces, pero cuando se enteró que Edwin le había pedido que se tomara el día para ir comer con su hijo, Tony deseó no haberlo tenido que ver ese día. Porque era un día perfecto para hacer chocolate caliente, el día que su padre decidió tomarse libre para pasarlo con él. Era el día perfecto para intentar limpiar la herida, y no olvidar pero recordar que en algún tiempo las cosas no solían estar tan mal.

Tony no toma chocolate caliente porque, de todas las cosas que su padre pudo haberle hecho, aquella tarde cuando decidió prepararle una taza como su madre solía hacerlo, es la única vez que Tony no es capaz de recordar lo que Howard le dijo, y está seguro que, de todas, esa fue la peor.

Esa es la única cosa que Tony se niega a beber, pero cuando Vision le prepara una taza en una tarde lluviosa, un par de días antes de su cumpleaños, y es exactamente como Tony había estado intentando olvidarlo; es exactamente como Tony nunca lo ha mencionado, pero como Jarvis lo sabía de todos modos, Tony piensa que quizá, después de todo, siempre hay un buen momento para intentar arreglar cosas que creías que habías olvidado.


End file.
